


right by your side

by songs of hisai-shi (amerain)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerain/pseuds/songs%20of%20hisai-shi
Summary: [Fan Comic/Mini-doujin] A winter afternoon at Furihatas' home.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	right by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on [tumblr](https://amerain.tumblr.com/post/637394883921002496/a-short-silly-akafuri-fan-comicmini-doujin).
> 
> Title is super generic, but it's actually from Hoshino Gen's "Family Song": _"I just hope that happiness will be right by your side/And that sadness will eventually become a bridge/Leading to your next self."_
> 
> ...which is too deep for this short and silly comic, but since that's the song I was listening to while drawing this story, I thought, "yep, this will do".
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Reading from left to right.


End file.
